great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiiaki Learns Medical Jutsu
Participants Kaiiaki Kurisutaru Healing Technique 11-17-15 Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "This is getting to be rather trivial dear sister.." Kaiiaki rolled her eyes at Dahlia. She was beginning to get irritated with the whole issue. They had been at this all day. Fish after fish they had practiced. And so far, there had been little, to no improvement on Kaiiaki's part. This frustrated her, since she usually had a natural talent for being a fast learner. The two were standing in front of a wooden table in the backyard of their home. Placed in front of them were a few fresh fish gathered from the small pond in the yard. Underneath each fish lay a scroll that helped the fish to keep breathing while they worked. The two sisters had been at this for a total of 3 hours now. So Kaiiaki's patience had begun to wear thin. "UGH!" Kaiiaki gasped the tail of her fish in her right hand, then raised her right arm into the air. She was about to slam the fish into the ground and smash its guts into the grass. But before the fish left her hand, she stopped. ~Wait...if I'm part Hoshigaki...then does this mean this fish is in some relation to me...?~ Kai's expression then turned from an angry animal to being legitimately confused. Her black eyes turned over to Dahlia, she was smiling softly at her. Her facial expression showing nothing but caring for her in her eyes. With a sigh, Kaiiaki returned the fish to its place upon the wooden table. Her black eyes stared at the ground trying to contemplate why she wasn't understanding this. Her arms folded over her stomach as her thoughts swirled around inside of her mind. With a gentle hand, Dahlia lay her right hand upon Kai's left shoulder. (D) "Kaiiaki-chan...I know it is not easy for you to heal. And I can understand why." Dahlia sighed before continuing. "You do not have the desire to help others. You feel no empathy towards them. You only feel the desire to hurt others. That is why you keep failing in learning Healing Technique. Your chakra is not working to heal these fish. It is working to hurt them. And I can understand how you must feel...I want them to hurt too." Dahlia dropped her hand from Kaiiaki's shoulder, as she then moved to wrap her arms around Kaiiaki to hug her tightly. Kaiiaki returned a surprised look to Dahlia, but hugged her back. "Young sister...it may be difficult to heal others. I know. But you need to learn this jutsu in order to heal yourself as well. Just think...by healing others on your team, you will be increasing the strength of your team. And if you still feel difficulty, just imagine that you are just healing me instead of them." φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "Sister..." Kaiiaki began to answer in protest. But then she stopped herself. Dahlia was right. That was exactly the reason why she hadn't been able to heal anything all day. She was thinking of nothing but hurting others the way they had hurt her. Vengeance was the only thing on her mind these days. But now she needed to take a moment and think about herself and Dahlia. ~What if it really was Dahlia out there that needed to be healed?~ Dahlia was the only person she cared about. And if she was hurt...then Kai would do anything in her power to keep her alive. If that's what it took to learn this jutsu...then that's what she would have to do. "Alright Dahlia. Let's try this one more time." Kaiiaki showed a half-smile upon her glittering grey face. She released her arms around Dahlia and turned to the side to return to her fish. Kaiiaki thought about what all she would have to do in order to heal the fish. She had read the scroll containing the details of the jutsu over and over again all morning. Dahlia had borrowed the scroll from someone named Nakara Haruno. Apparently, this woman was top medic at one time. But had retired some years ago to raise a daughter named Koshiko Haruno. That was all the information Dahlia had on the pink-haired Haruno. Except that the woman was exceptionally kind. Secretly, Kaiiaki hoped to meet that woman one day. Hopefully she would learn some medical jutsu from her. But she needed to learn this elementary technique before she would dare ask a professional for such guidance. With a new insight, Kaiiaki went back over the details of the jutsu again in her mind. ~Okay...I need to focus on the clotting factors. The wound needs to be clotted first, in order to stop the bleeding. Next, I need to encourage the rebuilding of the cellular levels. Which first starts at the site of penetration. Then it goes on to the layers of the skin that need to be rebuilt. It starts with the hypodermis wall, then the dermis, and finally the epidermis. I am supposed to stitch these back together with my chakra. After that I will make a clean final stitch so that no scar tissue remains.~ Kaiiaki had memorized all the details to this jutsu by now from the scroll she had read earlier. It was one thing to know it, but another to apply it. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) ~This is for you, Dahlia.~ Kaiiaki thought to herself before focusing on her chakra spreading throughout her chakra network from her core. The chakra flowed from the core throughout her arms, continuing to pass through to her right palm. When it was there, she passed it through the layers of her skin. First, the hypodermis, then the dermis, and finally epidermis. Once that was achieved, the chakra moved out onto the palm of her right hand. She shaped it slowly into the form of an orb. By doing this she compressed the chakra into this sphere. It was going to be a basic size right now. The height reached that of 4 inches and width followed as the same. A perfectly proportional sphere. But, now wasn't even the hard part. The orb glowed within Kaiiaki's hand, a white glowing form of pure light. This sight was beautiful to the eye. Like a glance into the heavens. Even now, Kaiiaki had a difficult time prying her eyes away from it. But she had to keep concentrating. She couldn't let the mere beauty of this jutsu distract her from the importance of what she was working on. Without another thought, Kaiiaki placed her left hand over top of the right one. Using her left hand, she balanced the orb underneath her right hand. The left hand served as an extra balance and control over the healing orb. Once again, Kaiiaki brought her hands down to the fish, aiming just above the small cut upon the fish's lip. The orb hovered just above the incision a moment, right before Kai brought the orb down to rest upon the cut. She pressed her chakra orb against the wound. Now came the hard part. Slowly, she focused on passing her chakra throughout the layers of the fish skin. One after another she pushed it through. Chakra pulsated through her hands, moving through the first few layers easily. Skin opened, flap by flap through the wound. Now that chakra was into the wound, Kaiiaki concentrated on encouraging blood platelets to come to the site of penetration. The more blood platelets, the quicker this wound would clot. Platelets rushed to the site after a gentle push of chakra. They gathered around the site, forming together in the form of a blot. But right before Kaiiaki could begin to gather the Fibrinogen needed to finalize the clot, Kaiiaki's chakra broke through. Her chakra was too much, she lost control of it once again. The chakra cut right through the other end of the fish. Instantly decapitating the fish beneath her fingers. Blood rushed out of the now decapitated fish. It bled down the table, and onto the grass that lie beneath. Kaiiaki stood still for a moment, realizing that she had failed yet again. "Shit..." Kaiiaki cursed out loud. She had been so close that time too. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) (Ongoing)